


Missed You

by LesbianDragon



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon/pseuds/LesbianDragon
Summary: “Hmmm”Luffy slowly woke to awareness to the feeling of soft, lingering kisses on his neck. When he turned around he saw his lover Trafalgar Law standing over his bed.





	Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> I just love the thought of Law having piercings :3  
> So here is a little smutty fanfic of Law having a tongue piercing and spending some quality time with Luffy ;)

“Hmmm”

Luffy slowly woke to awareness to the feeling of soft, lingering kisses on his neck. When he turned around he saw his lover Trafalgar Law standing over his bed.

“Hello Luffy-ya it’s been awhile since we last saw each other.” Spoke Law softly as he leaned down again to continue his kisses.

Luffy thought back to their first meeting. He had been training on an island close to Amazon Lily, Rayleigh left him after a year telling Luffy that he learned everything he needed to know and now just needed to continue training. It was only a month later that Law arrived at the island with his small crew, his reason for being there to check up on Luffy to see if he didn’t die. Luffy had been wanting to meet Law again and wanted to thank the man who saved his life. At first Law had been distant but soon enough he reciprocated Luffy’s want for companionship. He and Law spend several weeks together, training, talking and random other things that they could come up with.

It was at the end of those few weeks that Law reservedly confessed that he was in love with Luffy. He confessed that he had been intrigued by Luffy back at Sabaody and that interest had only grown when he was treating him back on Amazon Lily. He had fallen head over heels in love with Luffy when he saw in how much pain he was and yet Luffy still had the will to go on, still had the will to smile.  
Luffy hadn’t really understood the love that Law felt for him and after trying to explain his feelings to him Law threw all caution in the wind. He grabbed Luffy by his shoulders and kissed him.  
After a heavy make out session the meaning of Law’s love had finally made its way through Luffy’s brain. After another make out session, this time initiated by an excited Luffy, both men agreed that they liked each other a lot and would be lovers from now on. (Though Luffy liked the term husbands more. Law’s blush could’ve been spotted all the way from the New World)

Since both of them were still out for the One Piece they had made an agreement that the first one to find the One Piece would be the King and the other would be the Queen. 

The last time since they had some quality alone time was nine weeks ago because Law had his duties as a shichibukai and he was also busy planning a way to take down Doflamingo and one of the Emperor’s.

They had finally met again on Punk Hazard but hadn’t had any time to themselves because there were enemies to be defeated and plans to be made. Luffy had gone to the Sunny after the party to go to bed because Law was still busy hammering the details of their plans to take down Doflamingo with Nami and Robin. Law promised that as soon as he was done he would join Luffy in bed.

Luffy stared up at Law with his onyx eyes full of desire and wrapped his arms around Law’s shoulders and pulled him down so they could meet in a passionate kiss. Luffy loved the feeling of Law’s warm tongue ravishing his mouth, he especially loved the feeling of Law’s smooth, amethyst tongue piercing against his tongue. When they pulled back from the kiss Law started to nibble on Luffy’s ear, pulling it and biting just a little bit harder in the way Luffy liked.

“God I missed you Luffy-ya, missed you so much. Couldn’t stop thinking about you these last couple of weeks, couldn’t stop thinking about your kissable lips.” Law left a hard kiss lingering on Luffy’s lips before he started to nuzzle his neck and leaving small kisses and bites on it all the while removing Luffy’s vest.

Law kissed his way down Luffy’s chest while he pinched Luffy’s nipples. Luffy let out a small moan at the pleasurable feeling of a warm mouth and fingers on his body. Then Law shoved him down against the covers of the bed, he arched his back as Law began to leave small bites near his pelvic while kneading thighs. He let out a small whimper as Law slowly continued to make his way down to the front of his underwear that was sporting a small wet spot. 

“Torao, please...hurry up alreaDYY!!” Whined Luffy just as Law started leaving open mouthed kisses on his still covered cock.

Law slid his hands down Luffy’s sides, leaving scratches here and there, all the while slowly caressing Luffy’s cock to full hardness. When Luffy begged him again in that sweet voice of his he took off Luffy’s underwear.

Luffy’s jaw dropped slightly and his breathing became shallow as Law dropped his head to Luffy’s crotch, keeping eye contact with Luffy. Law flicked his tongue out and licked the underside of Luffy’s cock all the way to the tip before he circled the head and started the cycle up again. After a few minutes of listing to Luffy’s increasing whimpers he decided to show him some mercy and swallowed the head down. He started sucking on it for a bit while using his tongue to wrap around it leaving Luffy in a state off bliss. 

“Please Torao, I-I can’t hold on much longer. Plea-se I n-need you right no-w.” stuttered Luffy out.

Law just hummed in response, and when Luffy finally let his head fall back, did Law take off his remaining clothes. 

“Tora-o, please” Luffy begged as he looked up at Law.

Law took in the beautiful sight before him, Luffy’s red cheeks, thighs trembling, legs spread wide, dick leaking fluids as Law reached over to the side of the bed and took out a bottle of lube from the small nightstand.

Law crawled over the bed and when he was close enough he grabbed Luffy by his hips, pulling them chest to chest.

Law unscrewed the bottle with lube and poured a generous amount onto his fingers. He then leaned down to kiss Luffy on his neck while his fingers went to play with Luffy’s entrance. Law took his time teasing the other captain but gave into Luffy’s pleas soon enough and started stretching him.

A loud moan escaped Luffy as he felt the fingers hit his sweet spot. 

“Ahh..right t-there.. Torao!” 

Law pumped his fingers harder against the sweet spot and slipped a third finger in the wet heat. 

“Torao! uhhuhnnnnnnn ...harder...more!...please...Torao.” Luffy’s face was covered by a bright red blush while his hips moved along with the movement of Law’s fingers.

“Please T-Torao... I-I need you...please..Law!” 

Hearing his name being called out like that Law decided to pick up the pace. He slipped his fingers out and covered his own dick with lube. 

Law slowly pushed into the tight, wet heat. He began with a slow pace that soon evolved into fast and hard paced tempo. Law buried his face into Luffy’s neck leaving more bites then kisses. Luffy’s thighs were trembling as Law kept up the ruthless pace. His voice shook as the pleasure almost became too much for Luffy to bear. 

“Do you want to come, hmmm Luffy-ya?”

Luffy tried to speak a coherent sentence but all he got out was a “Ye-ss Ple-ase” as Law continued his assault on his body.

Law decided to go easy on Luffy as he was pretty close to cumming himself and started pumping Luffy’s covered in pre-cum cock with one hand while the other remained on his hip. He continued to grind down into Luffy as he bit into his neck. 

Luffy’s whole body went rigid, muscles contracting around Law, as he came. Seconds later he felt Law cumming inside him with a low drawn-out groan. When they both had finished riding out their high did Law pull out and laid down next to his lover. 

They just laid side by side regaining their breath while exchanging slow, heavy kisses. Law pulled the covers over the two of them and cuddled up with Luffy.

“Night Torao, love you.” Luffy said softly. Law nuzzled his hair and murmured a “I love you too” as they slowly fell asleep.


End file.
